In Memories Forevermore
by Ultima66
Summary: LiseHawk. A bit of the SD3 storyline, a bit of my own stuff. My first ever fanfic. I hope you enjoy. Rated T for a bit of blood.


In Memories Forevermore

Seiken Densetsu 3 Fanfiction

Written By: Ultima66

Silence. In the dead of the night, the 17-year-old Navarrian arose. Focus. The darkness surrounded him, but his instinct told him that something was wrong. He closed his eyes and concentrated further. Moments later, he jumped upwards.

"Lethal Weapon!" he said, as he took out a large blade and threw it at the bushes nearby. An Assassin Beetle fell out, severely hurt from the strike. He stormed forward and slashed. The Assassin Beetle fell to the ground, letting out a shrill cry, leaving nothing more than a hollow shell of its former lethal insect form. A young girl nearby awoke.

"Hawk? What happened?" she asked. She was from Rolante, the Amazoness kingdom, 16 years old with long blonde hair.

"Nothing, just an Assassin Beetle." Hawk replied, "Lise, you can go back to sleep."

"I don't know what I'd do without you. You're such a great fighter and all, but you're so... distant," said Lise.

Hawk stood silent. He waited a minute, then said, "We have things to do tomorrow. You need to get Elliot back, and I need to get revenge on that murderous traitor Bigeau."

"Hawk..."

"Hmmm?"

"Thanks for helping me go find Elliot. Bigeau won't get away with this, I promise to him and my city."

"Let us hope that there can be peace between our cities after all of this is over. You know I'm in this for my own reasons, not for yours. And besides, you're a great companion too." He sat down.

"There you go, Hawk. You're so strange, so mysterious. First you're optimistic. How do you know we won't get killed? Then, you're distant. It's like I don't matter to you. And then you act kind. You're the strangest person I've ever met."

"Be that as it may, I'm a thief. What kind of an heir and a big sister are you if you think we're going to get murdered? And remember that I'm a thief. I only do things to see the payoff, and I'm going back to the Thief's Guild as soon as Bigeau is taken down. It's what I do, and nothing will ever change that. Lise, you sure are acting unlike yourself tonight."

"I know, but so much is on my mind. I would normally have my heart set on Elliot and my mission at hand, but I've been thinking about a lot."

"Let's hope that lot doesn't include me?"

"Um… let's hope. Good night."

"Sure. Good night. We hit the Labyrinth of Ice Walls tomorrow. That's place is supposed to be pretty dangerous." And with that, they both went to sleep.

The next morning, they were up early. A lot was on their minds, but they were quite energetic that morning.

"Ugh. There's dew all over our stuff, and my hair is really messed up," said Lise, "I knew we should have stayed the night at Byzel. Why did we ever decide to even go on the Golden Path?"

"Heh. You look SO funny with you're hair sticking up like that," said Hawk, looking at Lise's wet hair going in every direction.

"Oh be quiet. It's not so bad, is it?" she replied.

"Nah, I'm just kidding. Hey, it's not my fault that we're out of Luc. You were the one that left all of our money on Flammie. How do you expect money to stay on the back of a dragon?"

"Well… You're the thief… Go get some money from someone! Well, alright, I'm just kidding too. Let's get Flammie. All of our stuff should dry, and so should my hair, while riding to Altena. From there it's only a short distance to the Labyrinth," said Lise.

"Come on, you look kind of cute, in a funny way. It's not too bad. Okay, let's go then."

Hawk took out the Wind Drum and spun it in the air. Flammie arrived in a few minutes and the two got on to her back. Flammie let out a high-pitched cry that seemed to mean, "I lost something of yours."

"It's alright. We were fine without our money. Besides, I kept the Luc to get the Poto Oils we wanted to buy on me, and that's all we needed," said Hawk.

They lifted off, traveling quickly into the sky. The ride took a few hours, but they were there before noon. Unfortunately, it wasn't exactly the weather they wanted from a midsummer noon. Altena was a barren, cold place, where the city only survived on the fact that it used magic to keep out the cold during the winter. Even here in the summer, the temperature was no greater than 30 degrees Fahrenheit or so. The permanent snow wasn't melting anytime soon.

They got off at Altena, as they planned. A few hundred yards away was the Labyrinth of Ice Walls, so they began their trek to there. Once there, however, things would not be easy. The knew their grave business here- to take down the God beast of Ice- Feigmund.

"It's so cold here. You think the Labyrinth will be any better?" asked Lise.

"I wouldn't count on it. It's made of pure ice. If you're cold, though, I can give you my vest," Hawk replied. He handed it to her.

"No thanks. I'll be fine."

As they walked along, they found a few packs of monsters- mainly Sahagins. These were no threat to the two, and they quickly cut through the monsters. They made it to the entrance.

The inside was completely composed of tunnels made of ice. This is reflected and refracted light, and added to the multitude of empty chambers, gave this infamous place its name. The moment they walked in, a Sword Master approached them. It stood there for a moment before casting Thunder Saber on itself, charging its weapon with a lightning element. Lise charged the knight, and slashed at it several times with her spear. Hawk stayed back and charged a spell. The knight swung at Lise. Its blade met with a flurry of shurikens from Hawk as Lise sidestepped out of the way.

"Falling Star!" she yelled, as she charged her spear, jumped into the air, and then proceeded to fly across the chamber slamming through the Sword Master several times with the tip of her spear. The Sword Master broke into pieces of armor and vanished.

"We can sense each other's moves without looking now. That's kinda creepy, but nice nonetheless," said Lise.

"Yeah, it is. Anyways, let's keep going. We have a job to do," said Hawk.

"We sure do. Elliot, I swear I'll save you," said Lise.

They walked on. Soon, they encountered the next group of enemies: a pair of Petit Poseidon's and a Frost Dragon. Lise stayed back this time. Hawk tried to slow down the Petit Poseidon's by throwing dozens of shurikens at them. A Bub-Bub-Bubbles from the Poseidon's could potentially wreck their weapons, covering them with a film that made them extremely weak. It could be removed, but not in mid-battle, at least. Lise finished charging her spell- Marduke. The god, riding in a cattle-drawn chariot, roared through the enemy ranks, severely debilitating them. Hawk then unleashed his own tech- Split Image Slice. He broke into three illusions of himself, and they jumped to the enemies and slashed them apart. The Frost Dragon was left. Lise and Hawk both rushed forward and slashed at the dragon. It too died when meeting the cold steel of the knives and the spear.

They continued on.

The cave winded and twisted everywhere. Several times they wound up at a dead end and had to fight their way out. Finally, however, they got to a Golden Mana Goddess Statue.

"This will heal us," said Lise.

"Mana energy tends to gather. As usual, where there is a Statue, there is a large amount of mana. You know what that means. Feigmund is near," said Hawk.

"I know. Now that we're healed, let's go do this," she replied.

They walked to the room that led to the Mana Statue. Northwards, there was a large entrance. They got out their weapons and stepped in.

The room was composed of a solid sheet of ice, and a large hole in the corner. Underneath the ice, leading from the hole, was a pool of water. The room itself wasn't very large, but was larger than most of the tunnels in the labyrinth. A huge blue lizard-like creature jumped out at them from the water.

"And here is Feigmund," said Hawk.

Lise held her spear up, and energy surged from it to herself and Hawk. Feigmund shot out a blast of freezing breath at the two, which they evaded. Lise charged the two again, this time with a different enchantment.

"That should help your attack and help to ward off his freezing magic," she said.

Hawk ran forward and drove his knifepoint into the lizard's hide. Feigmund screeched, and then shot out a crystal of ice, healing the wound and sending Hawk flying back. Lise then summoned Marduke to strike the lizard. The great god struck home, and hit Feigmund to the corner of the room. Feigmund attempted to summon energy to strike the two, but the silencing ability of Marduke stopped him. Feigmund then jumped into the water.

"That damn lizard. He is now unsilenced, and he can strafe at us from underwater where we can't touch him," said Hawk.

"I know what to do," said Lise.

She drove her spear into the ice, smashing a hole in it. Feigmund shot out a freezing jet of water from the hole she made as Lise jumped to the side.

"What was that for?" asked Hawk.

"Just testing," she replied.

She then ran right above the lizard, focused all her strength, and then struck downwards with the hardest blow she could manage. The watered bubbled as Lise lifted her spear, now with ice shards clinging to it, from the water. Feigmund jumped out at them and shot a blast of ice at her. Lise was hit and lying on the ground opposite Feigmund. Feigmund had a huge scar on his side from where the spear struck. Hawk charged up to the beast and slashed at Feigmund's side, while Lise got up from the ground. The scar dug deeper, and the shattered ice particles coming from Feigmund were now large chunks. Feigmund roared and blasted the two with another shot of freezing breath. This time it hit, leaving the two on the ground. They quickly climbed up and moved to the corner of the room in retreat.

"We have to hit Feigmund hard enough to smash through him," said Hawk.

"Let's both strike at once. That should provide enough force," said Lise.

They held out their weapons in unison and charged for the damaged side of Feigmund. Feigmund shot a blast of ice at the two, which they dodged by both splitting to different sides of the blast, then rejoining in their charge. It hit Feigmund with a huge amount of force, shattering the hide and going into the lizard's center, its power core. It clambered about, and then broke into crystal fragments of ice, releasing the energy that the great beast once contained.

"I don't want to do that again," said Hawk.

"Neither do I. I'm worn out, let's go to Elrand and rest," said Lise.

And they departed the Ice Labyrinth, their job done.

They called Flammie and then they got off and headed to the inn.

"You staying for the night?" asked the innkeeper.

"Yeah. It's late. We'll be getting up around noon tomorrow, I bet," said Hawk.

It was several hours after midnight already, and they were really tired. So they then paid the innkeeper and went up to their room.

Lise, though, could not sleep. She lay in bed thinking about everything, the god beasts, their mission, the Mana Sword, and most of all, her brother. She was getting up to go down for a walk, when then she noticed Hawk in the opposite corner of the room.

"Hawk… I joined you to start this quest, and I suppose I can't worry about anything. We're here till the end, and when that time comes, hopefully I can return to Rolante. I better get to sleep. I don't want to be tired next morning,"

And then she got back in bed and fell asleep.

They awoke quite late. It wasn't noon yet, but noon was approaching, which meant that they should get moving if they wanted to get anywhere by air before it was late and night struck. The two quickly ate and called Flammie. This time they were headed for the Moonreading Tower. Flammie dropped them off at mid-late evening, but you couldn't tell from looking at the sky; it was pitch black, as it always was in the Moonlight Forest.

"So you have arrived," said a voice that seemed near. A man stepped out of the shadow, a man with a blue cape and a pale face, and deep red eyes. "I knew you two were coming here, so I came here to deal with you," he said.

"Jagan!" yelled Lise, "You will pay for what you did to my brother. You and Bigeau,"

"Hah. You'll wish you could save yourself,"

The darkness from the forest encircled the area, chilling the two to the bone. Jagan vanished, and then appeared behind Lise. He grabbed her around the stomach.

"Jagan, I have no fight with you, but if you're going to attack this group, I will kill you," said Hawk.

Jagan pulled out a knife. "Come and get me then, and Lise isn't living for much longer,"

He held the knife in front of her arm and pushed it in.

"Hawk, just surrender, and she doesn't have to get hurt any more,"

"Jagan, I can't surrender to you. If we ever gave up, we would die just as much as if we were slain by you. I refuse to surrender to you,"

A stream of blood flowed down Lise's arm as Jagan pulled the knife out.

"So, Hawk, what's it going to be? I'm not going to force you to do anything, but you realize you will face the consequences of any action you take,"

Hawk dashed and vanished in the darkness. Jagan turned to the side to watch for him, and shurikens struck into his back, making him yell out and drop Lise. Lise quickly turned and slashed upwards with her good arm, but hit nothing as Jagan vanished again. This time he didn't reappear.

"Let's get you fixed up," said Hawk, "We just arrived here, Moonlight City Mintos should be nearby. You need any help getting up?"

"No, it's just my arm, not my leg," she said calmly, but her movements showed otherwise. She grabbed her arm and was shaky trying to stand up.

Hawk decided she needed temporary help, at least. He took off his vest and handed it to Lise.

"Wrap your arm up with this. It'll stop the bleeding, or at least it'll have to do until we get the Mintos."

"Thanks. You know I would have died back there if you had not done what you did."

"Don't talk like that, Lise. We have to do what we have to do, their is no way to help it. We have a mission to accomplish, and that's one mission we have to do no matter what the risks."

"But Jagan is ruthless. He would have killed me without a thought if you hadn't been there. He knows I want to kill him for taking my brother, and he knows we are the ones that must defeat the god beasts and stop the spread of evil."

"Be that as it may don't thank me. I just did what I had to."

They moved on through the forest until, they got to the village. Hawk then opened the hotel door and asked for a doctor. Hawk and another man stepped out.

"You'll be fine, Lise. Now you're in no more danger," said Hawk.

They bandaged Lise's arm and then they all went into the hotel to rest.

_We can't do anything until she's better. I just hope that's soon. _Hawk thought to himself. Then he lay down and went to sleep.

The next morning a knock came at the door early in the morning. A man with white robes stepped in.

"Hello. I heard someone here needed healing. I'm a priest, and I can heal you with the power of the Goddess," he said.

"Thank you, kind sir. I am Hawk, from Navarre, and the girl over there is Lise, from Rolante. She was injured last night by an evil being by the name of Jagan,"

The priest chanted a spell and a stream of light poured into Lise's slashed arm. Lise awoke.

"What's happening? Oh, my arm feels better now,"

"Yes, I the wounds will heal, but you'll have to rest for today," said the priest.

"Thank you again. Now I guess I'll have to find something to do today," said Hawk.

"Well, then. Goodbye, priest, and may you help more people in the future," said Lise.

The priest stepped out of the room.

"I suppose I have to tell you, Hawk… you're the greatest friend I have ever met," said Lise, "I feel you really care for me."

"It's just my job. I don't' have a choice," he replied.

"I know you care about me, don't' hide it. Honestly, I've begun to feel that I care about you, too,"

"I don't want this to turn into something it's not,"

"But can you really help it? It is what it is. We love each other, and you know it,"

"Know what? I care for you, I will admit, but I can never really love you. I'm devoted to Jessica, and you know it. Please, Lise, I told you not to make this too big of a deal,"

Hawk ran out before Lise could say anything else.

"I know…" she said silently, "I can tell how you fell. I'm devoted too… but… I just don't know anymore,"

Meanwhile, Hawk had left the hotel.

"She can't know how I feel. I haven't gone too far to go back. I really like her, but I just can't leave my devotion. I can't leave Jessica," said Hawk, "I guess I have to think of today, though. There's really nothing to do for me but rest too, I suppose."

Back in the hotel, Lise was still thinking to herself.

"Hawk… I don't care what you say. I know that you like me. Back on the bridge, back in the Valley of Flames, you… kissed me. I don't know if that was just fun for you back then or what… but I know you care now. What am I saying, though? That means that Hawk didn't really care back then. Of course, I didn't either, but… This is so confusing. I guess I have to stick to Elliot and my kingdom."

"Ma'am, since you and that young man were here because of the injury, you won't have to pay for your visit. You'll have to go tomorrow, though, when you are okay," a hotel worker came in.

"Thank you. I have enough to worry about right now."

"Alright. Please rest then."

Lise was alone again.

"Hawk, I can't devote myself to you. I guess I've decided on something, though. No matter where we are, what time it is, how close we become, or how far we're split, we'll be in memories forevermore."

And the room was silent as Lise lay down and rested.


End file.
